Padmé Amidala
Naberrie Amidala | image = File:Padme Amidala 001.jpg | imagewidth = 225px | known aliases = Padmé Naberrie Amidala Skywalker; Padmé Naberrie; Queen Amidala; Senator Amidala; Padmé | continuity = Star Wars | category = | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Coruscant; Naboo | known relatives = Ruwee Naberrie (father); Jobal Naberrie (mother); Sola Naberrie (sister); Winama Naberrie (paternal grandmother); Ryoo Thule (maternal grandmother); Anakin Skywalker (husband); Leia Organa (daughter); Luke Skywalker (son); Shmi Skywalker (mother-in-law); Han Solo (son-in-law); Mara Jade (daughter-in-law); Jacen Solo (grandson); Jaina Solo (granddaughter); Anakin Solo (grandson); Ben Skywalker (grandson); Allana Solo (gread-granddaughter); Kylo Ren (grandson) | status = | year of birth = 46 BBY | year of death = 19 BBY | first appearance = Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (1999) | last appearance = Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith | played by = Natalie Portman }} Biography Shortly before the Trade Federation blockade of Naboo, Amidala arrived at the Naboo Royal boathouse, which had come under attack by a Sando aqua monster that had recently surfaced. She coordinated with the Royal Naboo Security Forces guards on hand and took up refuge inside the boathouse. There she found two poachers who had captured a Sando calf and had it suspended in a net that descended from the ceiling. Amadala used her blaster to cut the net down, thus freeing the animal. Once it was reunited with its parent, both Sandos swam back out to sea. Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Monster Misunderstanding Section not yet written. Section not yet written. Section not yet written. Section not yet written. Section not yet written. Equipment * ELG-3A blaster pistol Notes & Trivia * The character of was created by writer/director George Lucas. * One of the recurring sight gags seen throughout the prequel trilogy is Padmé's extensive wardrobe. She is never seen in the same outfit for more than a few minutes at a time and is almost always seen in an elaborate, ornate gown or attire befitting someone of royalty. One of the reasons for this was that George Lucas never gave a lot of thought to fashion when he was directing the original Star Wars, so to provide some contrast, he had Amidala wear a variety of costumes. George Lucas; Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones (2002); DVD audio commentary Related pages * category * image gallery * image category * appearances list See also External Links * * * at Wikipedia * at Wookieepedia * at the Star Wars Databank Appearances |-|Films= * Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace * Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith * Star Wars: The Clone Wars |-|Television= Star Wars: Clone Wars Star Wars: The Clone Wars * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Water War Star Wars: Forces of Destiny * Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Monster Misunderstanding |-|Comics= * Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace 1 * Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones 1 * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith 3 * Star Wars: Darth Vader Vol 2 1 |-|Novels= * Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (novelization) * Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones (novelization) * Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones (junior novel) * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (novelization) * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (junior novel) * Star Wars: Dark Disciple * Star Wars: Labyrinth of Evil * Star Wars: The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader |-|Video games= * Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (VG) |-|Short stories= |-|Other= References ---- Category:Characters who were born in 46 BBY Category:19 BBY/Deaths Category:Ambassadors Category:Royalty Category:Queens Category:Invasion of Naboo participants Category:Clone Wars participants Category:First Battle of Geonosis participants Category:Galactic Senate members Category:Natalie Portman Category:Catherine Taber Category:Grey DeLisle Category:Adrianne Palicki